Technology may be designed to encourage attitudes or behaviors of users through, for example, persuasion or social influence. While technology may be designed to help users reach their goals, achieving goals may be difficult and many attempts to reach goals may fail.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described may be practiced. Furthermore, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.